The Gap
by xoxoPAUxoxo
Summary: The gap between them was getting bigger and Grissom knew it. GSR


**Disclaimer – **I do not own CSI, they belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities, I just borrow them for fun, this story is not for profit.

**Rating – **K+

**Genre** – General/Drama

**Summary – **The gap between them was getting bigger and Grissom knew it.

**Spoilers – **Spoilers for: Season 7 episode 11 "Leaving Las Vegas", and I'm mot aware of any other.

**A/N: **It came to me while I was doing a presentation on "Paediatric Wrist Fractures" and it wouldn't let me concentrate, I had to get it out of my system.

**The Gap**

Sara used to hug me while we slept; her right arm around my waist or on my chest, her head on my right arm, my left hand on her right hipbone, I used to pull her closer while we slept. I could feel her warm breath in my neck, God! I miss that.

It started like nothing, even before I left for Williams College, there was this little gap between us, almost imperceptible, I didn't notice it, I admit that, but I could still feel her warm breath. I knew there will be a gap in time, but, still I didn't notice; it was so small.

When I got back the gap was bigger, not huge, but bigger, Sara still putted her arm around me, and I still putted mi hand on her hip bone, I notice but I still felt her breath, but it was distant. I was happy, don't get me wrong, but I'm not so good with change.

I knew the gap would become bigger with time; still I wasn't quite prepared for it.

And so the gap got bigger every single day, two months after I returned, the gap reached a size that brought changes; Sara began sleeping facing the ceiling. It wasn't that bad, I mean, I could put my arm around her, she still rested her head in my right arm, but I couldn't feel her breath anymore, I could feel her chest rising up and coming down with every single breath, but I couldn't feel it's warmth in my neck, that's the first time I realize how much I loved that feeling. But hey! I had movement and I was happy.

And so she slept like that for another month or so, I got used to it, I could still kiss the top of her head, I could see her beautiful face, so what if I didn't feel her warm breath, so what if her arm wasn't around me anymore, still I missed the way it used to be.

And then it happened again, she no longer slept on her back, she began sleeping on her right side, her back to me, I could no longer see her face, or kiss her forehead, I putted my arm around her, and I felt the movement of her abdomen, but it wasn't only her breath, I loved that movement, so what if I couldn't see her face, I had movement!. And I loved that movement, I was happy.

Yes, I know I sound like a mad man, going on and on about gaps and warm breath, but that's how it is, and besides: I am a crazy man, I'm crazy about her, I never thought I could feel like this before, I never knew.

For two and a half months, we stayed in the mentioned position, sure I still missed all of the things I mentioned before, and I was happy, weird, I know, but I could still hold her.

I knew the day will come, when the gap would be over, we could go back to the way things used to be. I knew it but still, I wasn't prepared for it.

Silly me, I know; I knew what was going to happen next, I know I should've been more prepare, but how do you prepare for such a huge change, and then it happened.

It was 4:25 pm, I know this because I looked at the clock when Sara woke me up, she shoved me lightly in order to wake me, and when I was awake enough she said the words I was waiting for, the ones that would put an end to the gap, the ones that would allow me to feel the warm breath, the ones that would allow her to put her arms around me, the ones that would… well you get where I'm going; funny that those words terrified me: "Gil, wake up honey, my water just broke"

I jumped from the bed, completely freaking out. I started to put my shoes on, and Sara pointed that I wasn't wearing pants; and that, although for her, me wearing only a pair of boxers was a really gorgeous sight, she doubted that the hospital staff would feel the same way.

How could she be so calmed?!

We waited until her contractions were 6 minutes apart to go to the hospital, I was fully clothed, I might add, and we had a suitcase with clothes for her and the gap, um… I mean the Baby, our baby.

And so we went to the hospital and two days later we were back home with our son. Oh yeah! we starting sleeping the way we used to, except that we don't sleep that much anymore, that's because William wakes us up or because Sara wants to check up on him, and of course because I want to check up on him.

The Gap is gone, my son is here and so is the warm breath in my neck and I'm the happiest man on earth.


End file.
